


Long Mornings

by dhampirdarling



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Healing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampirdarling/pseuds/dhampirdarling
Summary: Shane can't believe someone could love him as much as the farmer seems to. He finds himself thinking back on his life, to times before and after meeting the farmer.





	1. Origins

Mornings always tended to drag in the farmhouse. Shane both dreaded and anxiously awaited the time his spouse would go out to work on the farm. He had been lying awake for about half an hour, his arm trapped under the sleeping form of his spouse.

Suddenly, movement erupted from the figure pinning his right arm to the bed. His spouse turned over to face him, looking at him with that goofy smile of theirs.

“Good morning, darling.” They cooed, moving up to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Morning, River.” Shane said softly, pulling his arm from underneath his spouse. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby. As always.” The farmer sat up and tilted their head, looking over Shane as he rubbed his eyes. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah… You go ahead and get ready. I might stay in today.” River nodded and slid out of bed, getting dressed. Shane watched the toned muscles of their back as they moved under their skin, sighing fondly.

He remembered the day he met them. Back in the spring. It seemed like just yesterday they’d approached him after work.

\----

It was a shame Morris always called him into work on days when it was raining. It was as if he knew the only thing Shane ever did was tend the chickens or drink in the forest. The male pulled his hoodie up over his head as he walked through the town toward the ranch.

He paused as he heard someone running behind him. His first thought was along the lines of Vincent or Jas, but the hour was a bit too late for either of them to be out. He turned and was surprised to see an unfamiliar face behind him.

Shane opened his mouth to speak, but they began to speak over him. 

“Hi!” They began, gripping something tightly in their hands. “I’m River… I live on the farm north of your ranch.” The farmer noticed the unimpressed look upon Shane’s face. He wasn’t trying to hide it at all.

“Um… Gus told me you’re fond of pepper poppers! I mean… I asked him what you liked and he said beer and…” Shane looked dumbfounded at the new resident, then to the covered plate in their hands. “I didn’t think I should fuel your… Habit.”

The dark haired male scoffed, taking the plate from the farmer. “Thanks, I guess.” He grumbled, walking back toward his aunt’s house. He was still wearing his uniform, as the farmer had caught him on his way home from work. He was in desperate need of a shower and he was miserable.

He shoved his free hand into his pocket and looked back over his shoulder, seeing the farmer’s concerned gaze as he entered his aunt’s house.

“Shane! Have you met River yet? They’re going around making sure they meet everyone. They mentioned they hadn’t caught you yet. I told them that you were at work.” Shane waved his hand and huffed.

“You’ll wake Jas with all that yapping, Aunt Marnie.” He said, throwing the plate into the microwave. He threw the fridge open and popped the top of a beer. The hiss of the pressure releasing was followed by a tut from the older woman.

“I let you stay here, but I’m getting sick of the drinking, Shane.” Marnie scolded in a harsh whisper. “You need to get a handle on it.”

Shane glared back at his aunt, midway through a long sip. “It isn’t as if I make you pay for it, Marnie.” He growled, turning back to the microwave as it alerted him that his food was ready. 

Marnie stepped forward, her expression verging on livid. “I waited for you to get home and this is how you repay me?”

“I didn’t ask you to stay up!” He yelled, slamming the plate down on the counter. Marnie jumped back, hearing Jas’s door open.

“Look what you’ve done, Shane. Just go to bed.” Marnie turned and coaxed Jas back into her room, leaving Shane to his own devices.

He grabbed a few more beers and carried everything back into his room, throwing the plate onto his bed. He stood, finishing the first beer before thinking back to the farmer’s eyes. They had looked so sad, almost desperate to get to know him.

He shook the thought from his mind, knowing that they had no reason to want to know him. There was nothing interesting, he was only here because of his aunt. He could barely hold down his job at the Joja Mart. Everything in his life was falling apart anyway.

Shane crushed the can in his hand and threw it against the wall, looking back to the food River had given him outside the ranch. His hands were shaking as he reached out to pick up one of the pepper poppers.

The flavor was incredible. Much better than Gus’s. No offense to him, but it was quite obvious none of his ingredients were fresh. The farmer must’ve had experience in the past with agriculture.

Shane devoured the rest of the food, putting the plate on the floor as he laid back in his bed. He popped another beer and let out a long sigh. Perhaps this new resident would prove to be better than he thought originally.

He was awoken the next morning by Marnie, calling his name for breakfast. He groaned and stood up, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t get into the shower like he wanted to the night before. He was still in his uniform as well.

Shane exited the room, closing the door behind him. “Look who’s returned to the land of the living.” The male’s eyes moved over, seeing the mayor sitting at the table. Shane’s eyes nearly turned back into his head.

“I’m going to see how Charlie’s doing.” He said simply, walking through the door into the coop. He closed the door and locked it behind him, seeing the chicken sleeping on the floor in front of him.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Charlie.” He said softly, his voice cracking. “I don’t know why I’m here.” The chicken lifted her head and looked at his face, almost knowingly. Shane could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he bit them back quickly.

“You’re all hungry, I suppose. I am too. But I’m not sure if it’s for food or for fulfillment.”


	2. Acclimations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane recalls the first night he really began to think that the farmer thought of him as more than he thought of himself

Shane sat at the window, looking out as his partner worked in the garden. He always felt bad when it came to work on the farm, especially on days like this. He barely had felt the desire to get out of bed. He looked back to the fridge and turned slowly, walking to see what River had left for him today.

Pepper poppers. He pushed them aside. A smile broke across his face as he saw a fresh pizza sitting behind the wrapped plates, a note on top of the plastic.

“You said something about your tongue being raw over the poppers. Thought I’d try something different. I love you.” River had left a heart next to the words. Shane sighed and turned the oven on.

River listened. He had never had anyone like that in his life before. River really did love him. Shane just didn’t feel like he deserved it.

As he put the pizza in the oven, he set the table. Two plates, and a knife and a fork.

\--

The first few weeks that River spent in Pelican Town were the longest. They came by, carrying pepper poppers once a week and a pizza from Gus once a week. They always looked embarrassed when they had obviously bought from Gus, but to Shane it made no difference. As long as he didn’t have to pay for it.

They had also become fond of Jas, bringing her the flowers they collected on their days away from the farm. Jas, however shy she was toward strangers, quickly began growing on River. They were always greeting her with a smile and a flower.

It almost made Shane sick, how friendly they were to everyone in the town. He watched them interact with everyone in the bar as he decompressed after work. They always were carrying a bag full of gifts. Always twice a week.

It made him jealous. Whenever River entered the bar, Shane turned toward the wall, downing his drink as quickly as possible. Gus smiled as they came in every time, shooting a glance to Shane before he snuck out.

River was going to be gone in a season. Shane knew it. This city kid wouldn’t last a year in a town they weren’t accustomed to if they didn’t have to. Despite the fact that they were befriending everyone in the town. Shane shoved his hands in his pockets and began his walk out that night. River, however, grabbed his shoulder.

“Marnie told me it was your birthday.” They said softly, gently. They never spoke this way with anyone else… Shane didn’t think much of it. He pulled his arm away.

“What of it? It’s just another year making me older.” Shane was in his mid thirties, wrinkles already lining his face and gray already beginning to make an appearance in his hair and stubble.

River smiled, pulling out their wallet. “If you’re going to be drinking, I would prefer your belly to be full of more than just beer.”

Shane looked astonished, his hands coming out of his pockets slowly. He was nearly speechless. “Really?” He breathed. River giggled and nodded, beckoning him to the bar. Shane followed hesitantly, not knowing if this was a joke or not.

River smiled up at Gus and ordered a pizza, everything on it, especially peppers. Shane looked at them quizzically.

“I thought you couldn’t handle spice.” He asked, sliding into a bar stool. River shrugged.

“I’m going to try it, I just wanted you to be happy with it. It is your birthday after all.” Shane tilted his head and looked to Emily behind the bar, holding up two fingers. She looked a bit concerned, but brought two beers over for them.

River looked down at the mug in front of them, then to Shane’s. “You know, drinking like you do is probably not going to be the best thing for you in the long run.” Shane scoffed, bringing the mug to his lips.

“You pay for dinner, I’ll pay for drinks.” River nodded and began to drink their beer. They recoiled at the taste, which made Shane smile ever so slightly for a split second. A thought ran across his mind… They were cute. He flushed bright red and looked back to his own mug as Gus brought the pizza over.

River clapped, pushing the beer aside as Gus placed the plates in front of them, then the pizza pan in the center. “Let’s eat!” They declared.

Shane nodded, watching them pick up a fork and a knife. He furrowed his brow. “So you’re one of those people.” River almost looked offended, but they recovered quickly.

“Those people! Eating pizza with silverware is the only economical way to eat it!” They declared. “You’re the one being gross.”

Shane looked surprised at their declaration. “Whatever you think, farmer.” He said, lifting a slice to his lips. It was done perfectly, as always. The crust was slightly chewy and the sauce slightly sweet. He wondered what it would be like if the farmer made their own pizza from scratch… They did pepper poppers incredibly well. He pushed the thought from his mind as the peppers kicked in, dancing on his tongue wonderfully alongside the other flavors.

He closed his eyes and must have made an audible groan, as River glanced over and giggled again. “Maybe you do have a thing for food.” They teased.

Shane glanced over and stuck his tongue out, flushed again, though it was unclear if it was from the beer or from… Them.

As Shane ate, River seemed to leave more and more on their plate. They seemed to be sweating. Shane smiled. “You know you don’t have to eat it if it’s too spicy, right?”

River nodded profusely. “I just didn’t want you to be alone on your birthday!”

That hit Shane like a freight train. They didn’t want him to be alone. Perhaps the way the farmer treated everyone else in the town was different than the way they treated him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It's been a crazy couple months! I think I'm going to try to update more frequently! Thanks so much for reading this chapter~


End file.
